Phantom Pains
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: -Elricest- Ed is experiencing ghost pains in his fake limbs and recieves some unexpected, but not unwanted, comfort from a well-known, well-loved source. M for yaoi. -Finish-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As of now this is my second Elricest fanfiction ever, and the first that is scheduled for more than one chapter. Feedback and reviews more than welcome, infact rather incouraged, just so I know how I'm doing and that the next chapter will be worth it.

Overall Rating: M

Chapter Rating: K+, a bit of language.

Warning: Yaoi, Elricest, fluff.

With a frustrated sigh and a few sounds of mismatched footsteps Edward tossed the rather drained pitcher that had contained juice into the sink. Rain pattered dismally against the windows, uneven and unrelenting. Another lonely exhale escaped parted lips and Ed was no longer interested in anything in the kitchen. The tile was cold against his flesh foot, the light was dim, an unfriendly draft flickered the curtains with whistling cold; those things informed him that a better area for his suffering would be the living room. Or better yet, his sleeping quarters. He just hoped he could make it before the pain seized again.

Taking no care to be quiet, for there was no one to disturb, the blonde plodded quite noisily back through the kitchen door, flicking the bare lamp off, and heading for the back of his apartment. No lights were turned on as he went, he didn't feel the need for light at that moment. When there was no one else there, the rain seemed to echo hollowly through his 'home' only retaliating his feeling of loneliness. Not that he begrudged Al's short vacation in the least, actually he was glad that the younger had decided to take a weekend away, enjoy his newly found body. Besides, he was certain Winry would enjoy the company and Grandma Pinako was always happy to see him. Matter of fact, it worked out well that Alphonse had decided to go on leave. The ghosts had started kicking in and Edward was glad his baby brother didn't have to deal with it.

For the time being Edward's 'ghosts' happened to be the pains that accompanied the ghost of a limb. Henceforth _ghost pains_. The first time it had happened had been in the office, delivering a report to Mustang, when suddenly an overwhelming tingling sensation followed by a horrific burning had latched itself to the right arm that was no longer there. Ed had winced and bared it until he couldn't keep himself standing beneath the weight of it. After a brief collapse the Colonel had sent him to the military infirmary in order to find the source of the problem. The doctor he had spoken with gave him all of the information about _Phantom Limb Syndrome _which is a condition where an amputee experiences feelings in a missing limb; the symptoms can range anything from an irritable itching to an unbearable pain. The longer it takes for the brain to try and locate the missing appendage the more serious the symptoms. It had taken Ed's brain almost nine years for an attempt and the pain was vast.

The first few times he had experienced it his arm had been the target, as of more recently it had been his absent leg. And each time he had been lucky enough to be in a position to conceal it from his brother, this time was no different.

The heavy wood door to his quarters swung open easily with the minimal creak of a strained hinge. Suiting his mood and the rest of the house the room was dark and cool with a vague smell of age and timber. His bed was rumpled, the starchy military sheets thrown back in disarray, pillows disarranged some having slipped partially from the sterile cases; the heavy coarse wool blanket had slithered unnoticed to the floor in a pool of dark scratchy fabric. In accordance with military standards hovering above his bed was yet another bunk, this one's bedding pulled taught and perfectly clean: Al's bunk when he was here. Used clothing lie in unorganized heaps across the thin, rough carpet giving the barren room a bit of a home-like feeling.

Unfortunately Ed was in no mood to appreciate the smaller things and did no more than plod towards his bed slightly uncomfortably. An unsustainable itch had begun to burden his non-existent limb, warning him of what was coming. Gripping the top bunk's frame he slid feet-first into his bed, pushing aside the disheveled sheets as he went. As he settled his against the connecting frame and his pillows the itching escalated to an ache, the kind you'd get after overexerting uncommonly used muscles. Leaning his head back to rest on the cool wood he gritted his teeth as the ache steadily began to increase. Rapidly the dull pain crept towards something more unbearable, like flames licking at the flesh, bone, and muscle that no longer resided there. Soon his breath was coming in uncontrollable gasps and agony clawed at his throat begging him to cry out but he fought them back, refusing to give in.

A familiar sound interrupted his pain and instinctively, though not paying much real attention, he cocked his head to listen more closely. The noise was a door opening, in his nearly incoherent state it sounded more like an echo than anything and he was alerted only that his own dorm's door had been the one opened when an even more familiar voice spoke. "Brother, are you here?" It asked in a loud whisper. Keys clattered to a table and it continued. "It's only eight you wouldn't really be asleep." Ed cursed under his uneven breaths doubling over beneath the burden of affliction. Light footsteps padded down the hall growing unwaveringly closer until Alphonse's head poked through the door, "Ed?" He questioned into the darkness.

"Hi, Al." Edward answered through grinding teeth.

"Brother!" The young man's tone said that he hadn't really expected an answer and the light switched on. "What were you doing sitting around in the da…What's wrong?" Tilting his face to look at his little brother Ed forced a smile.

"It's nothing," his voice was steady but quiet and he dragged in a few deep breaths as the initial pains started to fade. It was obvious the effort was wasted though; Al rushed to his side to examine his face with great intensity.

"Did you hurt yourself somehow?"

One small soft hand came to rest comfortingly on his shoulder and Edward shook his head.

"I'll be fine," was all he replied pulling a few more short gasps as the remnants of fire were put out, at least temporarily. "It's really nothing."

"That really didn't look like nothing!" Al argued, "Something's wrong. You're not pregnant are you?" Ed blinked at his brother's imploringly innocent face and a peel of unhindered laughter escaped his mouth.

"Al, you're such a dork!" He chuckled and Al's pursed lips broke into a smile as well.

"That was rather silly, wasn't it?"

"Yes, very. What are you doing back so early? I thought you were staying the rest of the week." For a moment Alphonse looked like he didn't really have an answer to that.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, brother. But don't try to change the subject, what hurt you?" Ed sighed and shook his head.

"Couldn't you just let it go? It isn't a big deal," as he spoke the frustrating itch returned, he silently warned it off but of course that did nothing. The younger man's expression was pensive; he still looked to argue but nodded slightly.

"Unless it happens again." He promised.

-End-

A/N: Chapter two will be from Al's point of view^^

Much love to readers, even more if you'd please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's chapter two, a little bit more hinting towards the actual Elricest. Do not fear my loyal peons, the next two chapters should very well satisfy the somewhat more hardcore Elricest-er's.

Much love, reviews always welcome^^

Alphonse scrutinized his older brother's face, searching for a cause. He was mentally aggravated at the protection complex Ed held so dear, it kept him so often from telling Al things he shouldn't be worried about saying.

"Unless it happens again." The promise was rather hollow but he wouldn't say any more about his brother's condition. No matter how much he wanted to inquire into the subject of why his jaw clenched and trails of sweat were making their sickly way from his forehead down his cheek. "Why _were _you sitting here in the dark though? There isn't a light on in the house."

"Saving electricity," Ed fibbed lightly causing Alphonse to roll his eyes affectionately.

"You're impossible!" He complained, shucking the grayish-blue version of Edward's red coat and laying it neatly across his bunk above his head. "Will I ever get a straight answer out of you?"

"Maybe," the elder answered evasively and Alphonse reined the urge to through his hands into the air with annoyance.

"See, impossible. I don't see how General Mustang manages." He said dryly.

"I'm not that bad," Edward's voice was small and unusual; he ducked back down to look at the stubborn man he loved much more than was proper. His olive face was pale and those incriminating beads of sweat had been renewed. One flesh and one automail hand clawed at the bed sheets beneath him.

"What's wrong?" Al asked again, dropping to his knees on the bed beside Edward.

"It's-."

"Don't tell me it's nothing! I don't believe you," the words were meant to be angry but came out as nothing stronger than concern. Instinctively he put one arm around Ed's shoulders comfortingly, reminding himself that this was not the time to revel in the partial intimacy. The blonde made to speak again but Al thought better of it and hushed him. "Here," he said quietly working his brother's hand free of the bed and gripping it gently in his own.

"I don't need you to hold my hand," Ed protested but squeezed his hand tightly, forcing Al to work a bit to control a wince. Lifting his arm from the slightly smaller man's shoulders he stroked messy gold hair soothingly, murmuring calming words about an ailment he wasn't even sure of. After a couple long minutes the man under his touch's breathing began to even and some of the tension in his muscles relaxed in a reassuring way. "I'm okay now," he spoke finally.

"Are you sure?" Al asked gently before beginning his interrogation.

"Quite."

"Well, then," he started. "What was that all about and if you try to tell me its nothing one more time I'm going to tell the General exactly where the military research funds _really _went that one time in Kal Zeth." The threat was pretty empty on his part but the older man blushed ferociously even through the uncomfortable sheen that had settled on his skin.

"It's really-."

"Brother!"

"I wasn't going to say nothing, Al! Anyway as I was saying that," Ed cleared his throat dramatically and Al settled back in hopes of an actual answer. "It's not a big deal!" At that point in time Alphonse was torn between shaking his big brother in frustration or just giving up. Well, timid as he may seem he was probably even more stubborn than his predecessor and unfortunately had a bit more of a moral standing than to shake someone who had so recently been in agony. Instead he opted to just sigh and shake his head, using a bit of the protection complex as an advantage.

"I guess," he established in a wane half-hurt tone, "you don't really have to tell me."

"I don't see why you want to know so badly, it fades almost as quickly as it starts so there's no reason for you to worry." There was a bit less conviction in Edward's words and Al knew he'd won the battle and in turn the war.

"You know I'm going to worry about you, but if you have to keep me in the dark I suppose I can live with that." There was no trace of the triumph he felt as he mentally thanked Winry for the devastating tactic.

"Don't take it like that; you know I'm not doing it to be mean." There was a hint of childish pouting in place of sturdy resolve.

"Of course you aren't," he picked dejectedly at a piece of wool fuzz on the top sheet.

"If it's really that important to you,"

he trailed of and Al didn't look up allowing him to interpret the meaning of that on his own. There was a loud huff from the disturbed party and he began to explain the situation. It was a detailed description of the disorder and symptoms, sans how much pain it, in actuality, caused him. Ending with, "There isn't really anything anyone can do about it," shrug, "like I said before though, no big deal."

Drawn by compulsion and tinges of guilt Alphonse threw his arms about the aileds' neck. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with that." He commiserated sincerely. Ed patted his shoulder a little awkwardly.

" 'S alright. You don't have to feel bad about it." The assurance fell on rather deaf ears as Alphonse pulled back.

"Since you're in pain now, I'll take care of you, ok?" He smiled warmly with cement surety.

"You don't have to!"

"There seems to be a lot of that phrase going around. Of course I don't _have _to, but I'm going to." Alphonse hopped easily to his feet. "Have you eaten anything recently?"

"I ate breakfast at, well I don't remember really." Ed's answering smile was sheepish and Al found his eyes gazing rather amusedly at the ceiling.

"I'll fix something for you, okay? What kind of disaster am I going to find in the kitchen sink?" The light laugh frightened Al on a deep level.

"It's not that bad, I don't think." And that was even more frightening.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I'm busy moving and lifes a little hectic right now but here's chapter three and hopefully it wont take me as long as for four and five!

Happy reading!

Edward gave a smile to his younger brothers receding back as he padded towards the kitchen. He hadn't been at all surprised by the man's reaction to his ailment, matter of fact that was why he had tried so hard to keep his issue a secret. **"Not that bad? Brother!" **And he was even less surprised by that. Laughing, the small blonde let himself settle into the bed. Rather grateful that Al had temporarily withdrawn to the kitchen. It gave him time to slow his racing heart and douse the improper fire that had blazed in his chest and quite a lot farther down. It was just so difficult to remain normal when Al touched him like that.

Oh don't get him wrong, he knew perfectly well how wrong it was, and how disgusting most people considered it. But that didn't change the fact that every time Alphonse held him, even though he knew it was merely supposed to be brotherly, he wanted to think it was something more intimate.

It didn't change that trying to remain calm and... _unexcited _was overly difficult. **"Eww, Ed! That's disgusting it's all moldy!" **Al called once again from the kitchen and he shuddered, glad that he didn't have to deal with whatever it was Alphonse had just unearthed.

Another resigned sigh as he snatched his hand back from trying to scratch his automail. It wouldn't work, the feeling wasn't actually there, it belonged to something that no longer lived. Having to deal with the pain of connecting nerves to a false limb was hard enough, did he really have to deal with that kind of pain elsewhere, too? The itch flared again to an unpleasant burn and he knew the rather clear-cut answer, yes. Of no actual shock, though, it didn't bother him. Having been so close to his little brother again a little pain felt like such a small price. It was a miniscule price to pay that Al was able to hold him the way he had, that he could feel, that Ed could feel _him_. Was it worth it? More than anyone could possibly imagine.

This time, as the fire swelled he did what little he could to ignore it, instead of reveling in the agony. It still hurt, there was little he could do about that, but he felt a little better about it. The remainders of the current bout were fading as Al reentered the room,

and he did his best to ignore the receding pain in order to give his little brother nothing to be worried about. "Welcome back," he said with a plastered smile.

Alphonse pushed the steaming plate and mug he was carrying in Ed's direction, "Here, life's' two most important things."

"Food and drink?" Ed asked knowing he sounded a little dumb, but sometimes thinking before you speak is difficult.

"No, food and coffee." The brunette answered with a small laugh and bright twinkle in his warm gray eyes. Edward couldn't help but join the laugh.

"Excuse me, I was mistaken." He replied, ignoring the signs that should have said 'caution contents are hot' and taking a tremendously large gulp of over-sweetened liquid caffeine. "That was hot," he complained finally after a long minute of fanning his mouth out.

"What did you think it would be?" Al inquired reproachfully.

"I don't know, not so hot?"

"Impossible!" He cried, throwing his arms up again. Smiling broadly, the blonde poked his stomach in a somehow affectionate way.

"You love me anyway." He informed the younger man with a nonchalant shrug, returning his attention to the inviting food adorning a white and blue ceramic plate. Briefly, he glanced over as Alphonse sank to the floor beside his bed, folding his hands over crisscrossed legs.

"Of course I do," the eventual reply was quiet but sturdy, drawing his attention more than the utensil shoveling food into his mouth. There was something a little strange in Alphonse's expression but nothing Edward could really put a finger on. After a moment he realized he had been staring and wrenched his gaze away.

"Anyway, how was Risembool?" The question was more to fill what had turned into an uncomfortable silence than out of any burning curiosity.

"It was good. Winry and Grandma Pinako are doing well, Den too. Risembool hasn't changed at all; of course it hasn't changed in centuries I didn't really expect a couple of months to leave it unrecognizable." Ed cringed, knowing what was coming after the pained quiet. "I visited mom, too."

"Yeah?" Was all he answered, unwilling to make more of a comment.

"Yes," Al said once more, but let it pass after that. Another bit of uneasy silence later he spoke again, "How is it?"

"What?" Ed looked up, "Oh, the food. It's good, thanks."

"No problem." Silence again reined while Edward finished eating, only this time it was the familiar silence of people used to one another's unrelenting company.

.ExternalClass _MsoNormal, .ExternalClass _MsoNormal, .ExternalClass _MsoNormal {margin-bottom:.0001pt;font-size:12.0pt;font-family:'Times New Roman';} .ExternalClass _ecececececmsonormal, .ExternalClass _ecececececmsonormal, .ExternalClass _ecececececmsonormal {margin-right:0in;margin-left:0in;font-size:12.0pt;font-family:'Times New Roman';} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in;} .ExternalClass _Section1 {page:Section1;}

The younger man gave him a grin in return, "How are you feeling, brother?"

"I'm fine," he answered, pulling his leg a little protectively up to his chest inconspicuously.

"Good, I'll be right back, okay?" Turning on his heel Alphonse left the room with well hidden urgency.

It was a very short time before Alphonse was back, nervously chewing his lip. Ed frowned up at him, ignoring his leg, much more concerned about his brother. "Is something wrong?" Pools of shimmering gray snapped back into attention as though he had been thoroughly somewhere else for a brief period of time. "Al?" The younger man shook his head once and cracked a reassuring smile.

"Nothing's wrong." He pushed, eyeing Ed with an examining eye. "It started again didn't it." He summarized, speaking a fact and not a question. A sheepish grin crossed Edward's face and he forced a light laugh.

"Yeah but it's not so bad," he countered and Al scowled.

"It's never so bad is it?" He scolded, dropping to Edward's side once more to loop a comforting arm around him. "Drop the act, brother. You don't have to pretend to be invincible around me. I know you aren't, and that's fine just let me help you." His tone was opposing, hard and soft at the same time, the loose hold tightened and the older man allowed himself to sink into it. Drinking in the feel of warmth and comfort, the unassuming relief. Careful lips brushed against his cheek in a gesture that could have been taken as brotherly and Ed certainly tried to take it that way. It was harder still when they flitted silently across his forehead, and coupled once down the bridge of his nose.

It was a little strange, the electricity he felt, the spark that started where Al's lips touched and didn't stop until it had engulfed him entirely in flame. There was no apparently logical reason as to why he brought his own lips to meet those of his little brother's except it felt right for the short time they were connected and about two seconds after, until reality kicked in.

Alphonse's arms had dropped, rather stiffly; from around him and Ed suddenly found himself set in an unrelenting gaze that he could not break. "I'm sorry," he started meekly, "oh god, Al! I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry that was…wrong." Clearing his throat he managed to look away nervously, "I just thought that maybe you wanted to kiss me."

"Did you want to kiss me?" Al asked abruptly, surprisingly. Ed suddenly found a loose string on his shorts very interesting. "Edward?" He couldn't lie to that voice, he had already faltered under the intense stare of that face.

"Yes," he mumbled quietly.

"Good." The simple word made his head jerk up.

"What?"

"I said "good". I'm glad that you that you want to kiss me. Because I want to kiss you, too." It was just as surprising, maybe even more so, than when Ed had of no real intention kissed Al, when Al leaned forward his breath hot on Edward's skin quickly followed by his mouth. His lips were soft, supple, unworn by years of travel, but he had time to feel guilty about that on another night for now all he cared about was the way they felt. Both were to anxious to start the prodding war of passion but content to be locked in the intimate kiss. Edward's leg still throbbed but he temporarily forgot about the existence of anything but Alphonse. Neither of the two moved much, afraid to cross that line. Finally Alphonse replaced the arm that had earlier been comfort and now had just a bit of difference in it, but he retrieved his mouth.

"It is really wrong?" He questioned quietly. "Do you think?" Edward didn't quite know how to answer that but he settled for lifting Al's chin and kissing him chastely. The boy smiled slightly, almost sadly. "I don't want to pull you into well, a sin."

"If it's a sin, let it be. I damned myself a long time ago."

**A/N: **Much love, reviews welcome....Please??


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **A common misconception this has become, that the last chapter was in fact that, the _last _chapter. Well, honest truth, it wasn't. Though I ask you to read the next two chapters responsibly, please, they are rather explicit. Anyway that's all. God I wish I had a scanner...the other night I was really hyper and drew Ed as a cheerleader, pigtails and all. It's joyously frightening.

**Warning: **Elricest, some almost explicit content...just men touching at this point...

Alphonse was either hallucinating or there really was a heaven. His skin was fever hot and muscles he had previously been in control of twitched with a hounding desire. Uncertainty coated his tongue, scratching blindly at his insides, barely able to govern his tremulous fingers. The warmth of his brother's lips moving in a slow steady rhythm against his own was a sensory overload. It was hard to wrench himself away for fear it might not happen again but breathing had suddenly become an issue as it seemed his brain could not be involved in so much work at once. Kissing, thinking, keeping the heart beating, breathing…etc. etc. When he did break away, out of necessity not any real desire to, Edward smiled at him a bit sheepishly. "So you really did want me to kiss you." Al touched numb fingers unbelievingly to red lips and nodded slowly.

"You don't think I'm weird?" He questioned quietly.

"No, no, Al." Ed rested his forehead placidly against the younger's, bringing a soothing palm up to stroke his hair."And even if I did that would mean I'm just as weird.

Nervous swear slicked Al's fingers, anxiety caused him to savage his trembling bottom lip. Not that he wasn't happy, just shocked. It had never occurred to him that Edward might actually return his abnormal feelings. There was no time, though, to ponder it before thought became a clean white slate caused by the press of Ed's mouth to his once more.

The reassuring hand in his hair tensed slightly, now encouraging him to respond in kind. He did. Breathing seemed less of an issue when he erased cognition from the list of things his brain had to do. This time the almost otherworldly pleasure was increased with exhilarating flick of Ed's hot tongue. Al's older brother wasn't pushing, or even prodding, just curious and _wonderful. _The second time it flitted forth Alphonse parted his lips pliantly, unaware of a reason not to.

At first the shock of something alive and slimy entering his mouth was a bit overwhelming but Ed was patient, giving him time to warm to the idea. And the end result was worth it. Once the initial surprise had faded Al found he was rather fond of the sensation and immensely enamored with the sweet, somehow familiar flavor of _Ed. _There was not struggle for dominance because he timidly submitted to anything the other was willing to do. Ed's tongue slipped across his own, stroking tenderly, sending tendrils of wanton list through his body in unexpected waves.

It was much longer this time before they managed to tear away from one another and this time both were panting. Alphonse noted how dark and full the other man's lips looked, large and inviting. He briefly wondered if his own looked the same. "That was good," he told Edward; whom let out a small guffaw, before he could stop himself.

"You think?" The words obviously dripped with sarcasm but Al continued despite that.

"Uh-huh, what did you think?"

"Jeez, Alphonse do I really have to tell you? That was fucking fantastic." That caused Al to laugh out loud and Ed rubbed his hair fondly. "You can be such an oblivious goof sometimes."

"Yeah well so can you!" Al stuck out his lower lip in an adorable little pout. Almost absently the blonde fingered the protruding lip. Quite suddenly his eyes got a sort of fiery look to them that Al recognized as pain. "Brother, is it starting again?" He asked hurriedly, allowing the concern to leak into his words.

"I'm okay."

Glaring, Al gently nudged his shoulders back against the baseboard. Comfort had been his earlier tactic but in light of the new tone they had taken on he decided to try a different method; distraction.

Edward was quite apparently taken by surprise by the outward show of forwardness Al displayed. The younger man paused momentarily but when he sensed no outright show of distaste he soldiered on. His hands solidly on either of Edward's shoulders he one knee over, edging it between Ed's firm thighs. Leaning over with his newly acquired advantage he captured the small man's mouth in a passionate, pent up kiss. His tongue now battled for free reign, stroking and lashing Ed's even dragging a low moan from his throat.

It seemed that Ed's hands didn't know what to do. The moved from his shoulders to his arms, to his hips before finally settling restlessly on his lover back brushing heated flesh and cool metal over a thin strip of exposed skin where Alphonse's shirt and trousers didn't quite marry. To Al it was a little unnerving to be so in control in such an unusual situation but it was also exiting. His fingers curled in ed's hair while the opposite hand trailed down his chest. When the palm scraped roughly over Edward's nipple he let out an undignified, thoroughly pleasured yelp. Alphonse decided he liked that reaction. Slowly, he brought his hand back up to rub a thumb across the quickly hardening nub.

The responding sound was rough and happy. Continuing the repetitive motion on his nipple, Alphonse dragged his lips down Edward's chin, curious of what his olive flesh elsewhere taste like. The feeling, the flavor, the excitement, was all addicting especially the flavor. He found that Edward's skin was just as sweet as his mouth with a salty twang of soap and steel. The farther down he traveled the more rapid Ed's breathing became until he was full out panting as Al dipped his tongue into delectably sensitive hollow of his throat. "Al…" His voice was low and needy. For lack of something that didn't feel too drastic Al escalated the thumb with a forefinger, now rolling the stiff nipple between both fingers.

Lifting his head he let his lips brush Ed's. once, twice, on the third time determinedly he sought swift entrance o the shorter man's mouth. His tongue now performed a thorough dental check, lapping messily at the other's. Hungrily, he sucked Ed's into his own mouth, hardly aware of the lusty noises they were both emitting.

Ed's automail finally moved from his waist only to be placed on his shoulder, pushing gently. Immediately he pulled back, not meeting Edward's eyes. A string of saliva connected them wetly until Al licked his darkened lips anxiously. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go too far. I got carried away." Shifting embarrassedly caused Alphonse's knee to chafe a particularly responsive adage of Ed's anatomy. He blushed profusely as Ed gave a loud gasp.

"What are you so self conscious?" He asked out of the blue, the hoarse backing not yet cleared from his voice.

"Huh?"

"You didn't 'go too far', Alphonse. That was great, how in the world did you get so damn good?" Blushing still, Al replied:

"I don't know, I just did what I thought would feel good for you. Was it?"

"Hell yes, but Al, you're being greedy." His mouth quirked, "You haven't let me have _my _taste yet." It was easy enough for Edward to move the practically weightless man from his lap reversing their position.

It was almost surprising to Alphonse how gentle Edward was, his protectiveness apparently traveled over into situations like…this.

His knees hugged Al's hips, his backside settled on the tops of his thighs, and his hands cupped Al's cheeks. "Did you know," he began tenderly brushing their noses together, "that you're beautiful?" Heat flooded to his face beneath Ed's hands. He started to stutter some reply but Ed hushed him with soft lips. "I know that sounded pretty bad, but it's true, you are Alphonse." He appreciated how Ed had defaulted to his full name instead of the short single syllable inflection.

"So are you, I think you're very beautiful." He murmured shyly. His brother smiled, kissing him before plowing through to something quite a lot heavier.

Quickly Ed's fingers found the hem of his shirt, teasing it up so he could splay a hand on Al's smooth stomach. "I want you," the breath from his simple, sincere words ghosted over Alphonse's throat and he shivered.

"I want you, too, brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **IT IS FINALLY HERE! My jeebus that took forever, sorry for the (really, really, really) last update, I had been currently inspired by a different idea and couldn't get this one flowing but here it is! Ta-da! Anyway no one kill me cause I know it took forever and a week. But besides that I hope you enjoy chapter five. Also, there will be one chapter after this and that will most likely be the last one so it is coming to a close (not prematurely though) it has been fun…so anyway see you next chapter!

By the way EXPLICIT.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ed mouthed soundlessly, his lips pressed to Al's throat. It was more than he could have wished, the word would be dreamed but his dreams were often just as explicit. Working his way up Al's torso beneath the shirt Ed located a nipple. When Alphonse had been doing it to him it felt so damned good, he hoped it felt so nice for the now recipient. He supposed that was the truth because the young man's breath hitched the small nub becoming firm under his fingers. It was a little –maybe a lot- strange, what was happening between them but it felt right, perfect even. The only issue with the situation was how downright nervous he was; hands trembled, legs shook, words tumbled and shuddered. The problem was mainly he knew just how far he wanted to go, but not how far Al was willing to go. It was alright, Ed had never felt he deserved to be trusted after what he'd put Al though, and this…this intimacy had to be based on trust.

"Edward?" Al's voice woke him and he realized he'd been briefly frozen, lips hovering just above his the neckline of his brother's shirt. "Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?" He sounded so very wane, full of trepidation and almost hurt. Ed was suddenly immensely guilty.

"No, nothing." Slowly he lowered both hands flat against Al's chest, he took a deep breath and brought his lips to the flushed skin on his brother's throat. A small responding gasp sounded, but nothing more. His tongue dated out, testing. Al's breath hitched, a muscle in his chest humped excitedly but still Alphonse didn't move. He spoke, "Al, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" His own body was stilted and silent as he awaited an answer.

"Yes, yes of course I trust you! Ed, I love you." He let his fingers loose and wet his lips.

"Then please, relax."

Warily, Alphonse complied to his simple request, drawing a deep breath, allowing himself to become pliant beneath Edward's caring touch. Slowly the elder found every way he could to say 'I love you' without speaking a word. The further he went, the more he became comfortable with what he was doing, the less time there was for thought. No time for guilt, not a moment to spare for nerves or anxiety. Just here, now and what he was doing. It was not long after that Alphonse had been ridden of his clothing, all except for his underwear which is the first time since 'relax' Ed made pause. The heel of his hand caressed the waistband while he stalled waiting for Alphonse to give him some sort of sign, to tell him if it was okay to proceed.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Al?"

"This isn't fair," the young man complained, his fingers running pleasantly through Ed's hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're wearing more clothes than I am." Edward laughed, drawing little shapes, arrays mostly, across the taught skin of Al's stomach. "It would be great if you could, you know, lose the shirt." Still chuckling he pulled himself to his knees and tugged the tee over his head. This he was used to, with any other Edward would have been nervous as hell to be naked but this was _Al. _He trusted Al with his life and everything that went with it, there was nothing to fear. Tossing the clothing aside he leaned down once more, this time for a kiss. Graciously Al's hands roamed his bared skin, his touch was appreciative, loving, and it sent a wave of heat down his spine with an unexplainable pleasure. His arms slipped beneath the tawny haired man, curving around him to hold him close. Their hips ground together, both let out a needy moan, Ed caught Alphonse's eye, looking for the sign he needed. Unspoken, it was there, dark and fiery, trusting need, unbound lust.

Kissing him again, Edward slid Al's underclothes off his hips and down his thighs, trying to work them all the way off without breaking their lock. With a little help, he managed and, before he even realized, his own had joined the floor.

When they unlocked -so to speak-, he asked conformation. His fingers kissed the silk of Al's cheek with a tenderness he wasn't even aware he was capable of. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I don't know," he paused but sounded confident and Ed's heart stopped in his chest. "I don't know if I've ever been more sure of anything." Smiling he turned his head to press feather soft lips to Edward's palm, perfectly sure. Al's tongue brushed between Ed's middle and index fingers, drawling up the first and sucking it into his mouth. He groaned, watching with intent interest as Alphonse took in the second, there was no doubt about the implication.

Never removing his eyes from the young man's face, Edward reached blindly above them, grasping for the extra pillow from their top bunk. It toppled to the floor from his hold but immediately he snatched it back up. "Al would you…" He didn't have to finish, his brother lifted beneath him so he could slip the cushion under his lower back. Finally, the wet heat around his digits subsided, and after a swift kiss he was positioned comfortably flanked by Al's thighs. "Are you ready?" Upon asking his hand slid between Alphonse's cheeks lingering just above his puckered entrance.

Breathlessly he answered, "Yes." With that Edward inhaled deeply and gingerly pushed inside. He felt Alphonse wince and bent to kiss the head of his erection. It worked well as a distraction, above his the tawny haired man gasped, his hands tensing in the bed sheets. As he readied the second finger, his head dipped this time taking some of Al's cock into his mouth. It tasted much like the rest of him did except _more._ Hardly paying attention to the steady rhythm his hand has picked up, Ed bobbed his head slicking Al with his saliva. "Edward!" The recipient cried grasping at his hair. "Please…you need to stop or I'm going to make it and you're not." He said through gritted teeth. Ed looked up the length of his body and eventually nodded.

"Okay," he said retrieving his fingers and straightening his back. "I'm going to start, alright?" His own erection pressed gently against the now stretched opening, this time Al nodded, reaching up to hold Edward's shoulders. Slowly he slipped inside, suppressing a moan and watching the other closely to make sure he was doing well. His eyes closed and he chewed desperately at his lip, remaining steady Edward pushed only now realizing how difficult control was. His arms and legs trembled, his breath coming in loud, harsh pants. But he held out, keeping his movements calm and calculated, he refused to do anything that might hurt Al. The tight heat surrounding his member was almost maddening but after what felt like ever Al opened his eyes.

He whispered: "Move." Permission was all he had been waiting for any, still with some control, he began to thrust. Alphonse was quieter than he had expected and himself louder than determined. Each movement brought a loud unbearably pleasured sound to his throat and past his lips. It was better than he could have imagined, better than any fantasy or dream. Amidst the cries, the gasping breaths and sweat blurring his vision he managed to say his four favourite words.

"I love you, Alphonse."

**A/N:** Reviews are very well loved!


	6. Chapter 6

His nose was burrowed into something warm and soft, his arms clutching the same thing as though were a life-line. This in itself was nothing unusual that happened to be the way he usually held his pillow while he slept. His whole body had that fuzzy feeling one only gets after a fantastic night's sleep. In fact, he felt so good he was perfectly content to settle back in and sleep a little longer. The steady even breathing of his pillow was comforting, that is until he remembered that pillows do not happen to breathe. For about a quarter of a second he lay there wondering what stupid thing he had done the night before and whether or not he would to or how he _could_ possibly explain to his brother the situation. But, luckily for him, reality kicked in and he recalled exactly what the activities of the previous evening had consisted of. What he just so happened to be spooning was definitely not his pillow and thankfully not a stranger. "Edward," he murmured almost soundlessly. On the edge of his awareness a dull throb broke through the fuzzy numbness from his posterior end, it did hurt a bit but in an oddly pleasant fashion. As that began he, too, became aware of other things. His skin felt sticky, his hair greasy, and the room smelled like sex. Also, his muscles felt overworked like he'd been doing more running and heavy lifting than he was used to. Well, that might not be the case but his body was certainly unfamiliar with the strain of sex.

At one in the same time he was deliriously happy and more anxious than he had been even the night before. What if Edward woke and decided it was a stupid one-night one-time thing? That it was wrong and not at all what he really wanted? Merely a mistake to be overlooked in the future? Alphonse would of course be completely crushed. Utterly heartbroken, even. But he wouldn't show it, no, he didn't want Edward to feel guilty about whatever decision he made. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than to keep his big brother happy. For now, though, he would allow himself to be happy and enjoy the intimate way he was holding Edward until fore stated man awoke. It was good for his health to let himself enjoy things every once in a while.

Much too soon for his liking but probably at least a good fifteen minutes later Edward began to stir beneath his fingers. Muscles in his chest rippled as he reached up to stretch before pausing in mild shock, probably at the feel of arms around his torso. The air thick with tension he froze, most likely working through the very same thing Alphonse had gone through just some minutes before. It was _not _however, the same quiet recollection as his own had been. When the stunned strain in the air subsided Edward shot out of Al's arms and onto his feet as though he'd been bitten. "Oh. My. God." He gasped, running a hand over his face unbelievingly. "What did I do last night?" I, not we.

"Brother," Al said quietly, struggling to sit up without wincing.

"Al! Are you alright? I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Al shook his head.

"No, you didn't hurt me. Do you regret what we did?"

"Huh?" For a second he looked surprised then began, "Well, I…no, I, well…Do you?  
Crawling to the edge of the bed Al set his hands on Edward's stomach, slipping up over his chest and tense shoulders slowly. Tentatively he raised himself up to press his lips to Ed's. The older man remained still for a short period of time but eventually brought his arms to curl around Al's back.

"What do you think?" He inquired when they had finished.

"I think…I think that you should do that again." Chuckling, he obliged reveling as he had the first time in the sweet flavor of his mouth. His brother's body pressed flush to his own, heating his skin a waking the now familiar tingle his chest.

"How was that?"

"Very, very good, but how are you?" Ed's hands drifted over his back soothing tightened muscles absently.

"Well, honestly," he started attempting to keep from arching into the tender touch. "I'm a bit sore, my back and legs kind of ache and…well you know." His cheeks flushed and Edward laughed airily. "And I'm all sticky, and I smell gross." He wrinkled his nose to emphasize.

"I think we can solve most of these problems with one simple answer."

"Hmm?"

"A nice, hot bath," Ed bumped their noses together playfully. "Just you and me, okay?"

"That sounds good," fighting back a grin he pecked Edward's lips before retreating to his own personal space. "Why don't you go get started? I'm going to pick up in here quickly and then I'll join you, alright?" Edward complained for a bit about him being a neat freak until it was suggested he pick up after himself and suddenly drawing a bath was the first thing on his list.

Obliviously humming to himself Alphonse retrieved his robe and began around the room. Picking up Ed's strewn clothing from the time he'd been gone as well as the clothes that had been rapidly shed the night before to make certain activities possible. It was such a simple task that Ed could never seem to pick up on but that didn't bother him, it was just one of the endearing things about him. "Hey, Al! Hurry up and get in here or the water will get cold!" His newly acquired lover called from across the dorm. Without replying he tossed the latest armload into the dirty clothes hamper and headed down the hall, no need to keep Ed waiting.

He would definitely admit that Ed looked very good sprawled in the bathtub, his hair dripping and little rivulets of water spilled down his chest to show that he had already doused himself quite thoroughly. "Come here," he said without moving when Al entered. They had shared baths as children so he had no problem dropping his robe to the floor and stepping into the hot water. Although Ed's teasing 'yum' was a little disconcerting. Al was quite ready to sit facing the other when he shook his head and grabbed his hips, "Turn around."

"Alright," he mumbled. When he obliged Edward tugged him down, incasing him between slender, wet thighs. Automail curved around his middle and Edward's flesh hand slid up his arm to lace their fingers together. It was small thing but something about it made Alphonse ridiculously happy. Letting out a contented sigh he leaned back, nestling into the slightly larger man's chest. Ed's chin came to rest on his shoulder, smiling his nuzzled his brother's cheek lovingly.

"Are you sure you aren't secretly a cat?" he asked laughingly.

"I think so," Al answered.

"Hmm, I wonder if I rub your tummy if you'll purr." So he tested it, stroking Alphonse's stomach like he would a cat's. Truth was he could have purred but instead settled for a very satisfied 'mmm'. "You do purr! Well not quite but close enough," grinning wildly Ed continued to literally pet Al. "I wish I'd found that out sooner, it's cute."

"It feels very nice," Al told him, allowing a nothing purr-like trill.

"Good," Ed pressed their cheeks together, allowing the brief reign of a comfortable silence.

This was perfect, to Al, he felt warm and loved clasped tenderly in his lover's arms. The relaxing heat of the water around him and the odd after-glow of sex were taking a great effect on his body and he sighed happily again. "This is right; this is how it should be." He murmured.

"You're right it is, and I love this."

"Yeah? Me too."

**A/N: **Ah and here it ends, many thanks for the support people^^it was fun while it lasted and I'm certain there will be more where this came from. Sometime in the future I might add an epilogue but not immediately. Anyway much love and ciao!

Thanks,

SeeInBlackAndWhite


End file.
